Chouriki Sentai Ohranger
, translated in English as 'Super-Powered Squadron Ohranger (oh is translated as King), is Toei Company Limited's 19th production of the Super Sentai television series. It was during its run that Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai were officially recognized once again as part of the Super Sentai series. (between Choujuu Sentai Liveman and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, they were not considered part of the main "Super Sentai" franchise and Battle Fever J was considered the first) Its footage was used in Power Rangers Zeo. Development With 1995 marking the 20th anniversary of Himitsu Sentai Goranger, Toei had decided to make a serious anniversary series that harkened back to Sentai's beginning while taking advantage of the developments since then. For it's development, many writers from older series came back to work on the show with the plan for a dark theme. The five Ohranger themselves were to be similar to the Gorenger in personality and former Gorenger Hiroshi Miyauchi (who played AoRenger) was brought in as the mentor for the series. Yet, while initially keeping to this concept, the events that occurred in Japan during the show's production, such as the Subway Sarin Incident and the Kobe earthquake, forced the writers of Ohranger to constantly rewrite the script, resulting in the near cancellation of the Super Sentai series. The Ohrangers began to alternate between serious and lighter personalities, and many new weapons and toys were created to boost merchandising. While Ohranger ultimately had the lowest ratings of any Sentai series up to that time, the resulting toy sales were very strong and because of these heightened figures, the Sentai series ultimately began to focus on more gimmicks to continue these high merchandising figures. Plot 600 million years ago, Pangaea created a robot named Bacchus Wrath, who ultimately turned on his creators. The KingRanger defeated Bacchus Wrath and banished him from Earth. In the year 1999, Bacchus returned to Earth as the ruler of the Machine Empire Baranoia with the intention of wiping out all human life and bring about machine rule. Chief Counsellor Miura revived super energies that had been born of the lost civilization of Pangaea with the intention of creating weapons to fight against Baranoia. The reassembling of a stone plate uncovered three years previously, the secrets of "Super Power" were revealed. Miura built a pyramid to generate Tetrahedron power in order to allow five U.A.O.H. officers to transform into Ohrangers. Characters United Airforce Overtech Hardware Ohrangers Other Heroes Allies *Kinosuke *Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura *Bara Revenger (15) *Dorin (26-46, 48) **Paku *Ichirou Shida *Satoko Shida *Kyomi Shida *Yutaka Shida *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Gekisou Sentai Carranger Others *Kotaro Henoji *Tomomi Machine Empire Baranoia *Imperial Family **Emperor Bacchus Wrath (1-34) **Empress Hysteria (1-41)/Dowager Empress Hysteria (41-48) **Prince Buldont (1-39) / Kaiser Buldont (40-48) **Empress Multiwa (40-48) **Buldont Jr. (47 & 48) *Bomber the Great (35-41) *Seiichi Kuroda (17-18) **Shigeru Kuroda *Machine Beast Tamer Keris (26-28) *Butlers Acha & Kocha *Barlo Soldiers *Takonpas *Baracticas *Machine Beasts **Bacchus Wrath's Machine Beasts ***Bara Drill (1) ***Bara Saucer (2) ***Bara Vanish (3) ***Bara Crusher (4) ***Bara Cactus 1 & 2 (5) ***Bara Brain (6 & 7) ****Bara Separate ***Bara Missiler (8) ***Camera Trick (Movie) ***Steam Punk (Movie) ****Locker Knight ****Cat Signal ****Kabochumpkin ****Faucetchuck *****Bara Faucet ***Bara Darts (9) ***Bara Hacker (10) ***Bara Printer (11) ***Bara Baby (12) ***Bara Magma (13) ***Bara Pinokiller (14) ****Pet Pinocchio ***Bara Devil ***Bara Vacuum ***Bara Ivy ***Bara Builder ***Bara Boxer ***Bara Kendama ***Bara Madillo ***Bara Clothes ***Bara Kekka ***Bara Hungry ***Bara Goblin ***Bara King ***Bara Tarantula ***Bara Gūsuka ***Bara Nightmare ***Bara Haguruma **Bomber's Beasts ***Bara Mammoth ***Bara Skunk ***Bara Police ***Bara Gold **Kaiser Buldont's Beasts ***Bara Hunter ***Bara Peten ***Bara Guard ***Bara Micron **Other Machine Beasts ***Bara Revenger ***Bara Mobile Arsenal *Power Braces *King Brace *Big Bang Buster **King Smashers ***King Blasters ***Battle Sticks **Star Riser **Square Crushers **Delta Tonfas **Twin Batons **Circle Defense *Giant Roller *King Stick *Ole Bazooka *Super-Power Dynamite Attack Vehicles *Thunderwings *Jetter Machines **Red Jetter **Green Jetter **Blue Jetter **Yellow Jetter **Pink Jetter Mecha Episodes Songs *'''Opening: Ole! Ohranger *'Ending': Kinkyu Hasshin!! Ohranger *'Final Ending': Nijiiro Crystal Sky *'Mecha Theme': Chouriki Gattai!! Ohranger Robo, Makka na Toukon!! Red Puncher!! *Kagayaki no Mai *Action! Ohranger *Ohranger Spirit *VICTORY FIGHT ~Shouri wo Tsukame! Ohranger~ Cast * : Goro Hoshino * : Shouhei Yokkaichi * : Yuji Mita * : Juri Nijou * : Momo Maruo * : Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura * : Riki ** : Riki (Voice, 26) * : Dorin * : Paku (Voice) * : Gunmajin (Voice) * : Kotarou Henoji * : Emperor Bacchushund (Voice) * : Empress Hysteria (Voice) * : Prince Buldont (Voice) * : Princess Multiwa (Voice) ** : Princess Multiwa's Human Form * : Bomber the Great (Voice) * : Acha (Voice) * : Kocha (Voice) * : CameraTrick (Voice, Movie) * : FaucetChuck (Voice, Movie) * : Barlo Soldier (Voice, Movie) * : Barlo Soldier (Voice, Movie) * : Narrator Suit actors * : OhRed (main), Red Blocker (main), Ohranger Robo, Buster Ohranger Robo, Oh Blocker, Empress Hysteria * : OhRed (sub), Red Blocker (sub), Bara Revenger * : OhGreen (main), Green Blocker (main) * : OhGreen (sub), Green Blocker (sub) * : OhBlue, Blue Blocker, Emperor Bacchushund, Red Puncher * : OhYellow (main), Yellow Blocker (main) * : OhYellow (sub), Yellow Blocker (sub) * : OhPink (main), Pink Blocker (main) * : OhPink (sub), Pink Blocker (sub), Acha * : KingRanger * : Tackle Boy * : Ohranger Robo, Emperor Baccushund, Gunmajin, Oh Blocker * : Prince Buldont, Kaiser Buldont * : Princess Multiwa * : Machine Beasts, Barlo Soldiers * : Machine Beasts, Barlo Soldiers * : Machine Beasts, Barlo Soldiers * : Machine Beasts, Barlo Soldiers Stage Shows * Ohranger Stage Show at Return of Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Korakuen Yuenchi * Ohranger Stage Show at Final Battle Korakuen Yuenchi * Ohranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi Notes * is a pun on , , and the Japanese word for . "O.H." was also given as the acronym for "Overtech Hardware", the organization the team is part of, adding to the pun. *This season, like it's successor season Carranger, would be notable for being anniversary series for the Super Sentai franchise and would pave the way for future anniversaries to come. For Ohranger in particular, it would be considered the 20th anniversary of the very first Sentai series, Himitsu Sentai Gorenger which, alongside its followup J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, had become fully acknowledged as part of the Super Sentai franchise. Yet while it would attempt to depict itself as the 20th anniversary series, Ohranger's position as the 19th series would ultimately make the next true Sentai anniversary held off until 2001's Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, which would be the 25th Sentai (though 26 years after Gorenger) and make every subsequent anniversary follow from every five series post-Gorenger, not every five years. *This is the last season to have the annual Sentai movie (with the exception of Kyukyu GoGo-V the Movie: Sudden Shock! A New Warrior) until the release of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger: The Fire Mountain Roars. Coincidentally, both the end and the start of the Sentai films occur alongside anniversary seasons. *This is also the first season to have a "Vs. series movie", where the current Sentai encounters the previous year's sentai, starting with Chouriki Sentai Ohranger: Ole vs. Kakuranger. *Hiroshi Miyauchi, who had previously played Akira Shinmei in Himitsu Sentai Gorenger and Sokichi Banba in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai, appears here as Chief Counsellor Naoyuki Miura *The events leading up to this series took place 600 million years earlier, marking the earliest point in the Sentai timeline so far. *Ohranger is considered to be the 3rd lowest rated Sentai show with a rating of 4.5% after Go-Busters with 4.0% and Kyoryuger with 3.9%. The explanation is the fact that it was meant to be a darker show (human terrorists attacking Japan) but the script had to be re-written because of the Tokyo Subway Attacks and the Great Hanshin Earthquake that put Ohranger into a mix-up between dark and comical episodes. Thus the ratings drastically decreased, leading to the almost-cancellation of the Sentai franchise. http://henshingrid.blogspot.pt/2011/04/super-sentai-tv-show-ratings-vs-toy.html http://valsagfantasy.blogspot.pt/2010/08/super-sentais-almost-cancellation-and.html * In the Indonesian Dub, Ohranger was spelled as "O-Ranger". * This is the first season since Choujin Sentai Jetman to have two females in the main team. References External links *[http://super-sentai.net/sentai/oh.html Chouriki Sentai Ohranger] at super-sentai.net *'' '' at *[http://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/超力戦隊オーレンジャー Chouriki Sentai Ohranger] at Japanese Wikipedia Category:Sentai Season Category:Mystic Arms *